Another Day with Buds
by Demon Eyes Laharl
Summary: Third installment, which features Naruto, and Pam of the hunter Fairies! Enjoy!


"Yo… we need to talk," Naruto stated, walking towards Buds. The Author was sitting in front of his PS2, trying to finish off the annoying laser robot in Viewtiful Joe 2. "Oi… oi!"

Buds sighed, and paused the game, and looked at Naruto directly in the eyes. He seemed annoyed, but more of because he couldn't finish the game. He sighed… practice, practice and more practice was all he needed before he can get annoyed in a game he seemingly can't seem to beat right now.

But other than that, he had a kid calling him out… not just any kid… a special kid. It's the first time he'd seen Naruto up close, and he wasn't on a cheery mood. He looked dead serious… no smiles, no grins, no nothing, but a flat mouthed expression. He seemed agitated in something.

"Eh… what do you want, Naruto?" Buds asked.

"I just want to ask some questions about the Uzumaki Ninja Chronicles…" Naruto replied. Buds blinked at that. Questions?

"What questions…?" Buds asked, seemingly now up to entertain the young blonde's curiosity.

"Eh… this is kinda embarrassing…" Naruto declared, scratching the back part of his head. "I was… well, curious. Are you going to make the fic into a Yaoi, or something?"

Buds blinked, and pondered. He didn't like Yaoi stories that much… well, actually, he didn't like it, period. But he was still open to the possibility, after all, why limit yourself with heterosexual relationships, right? He'd seen his classmates in a love triangle… a guy liking this pretty girl… the pretty girl likes this other girl… and the other girl likes the guy.

"Why, whats wrong with that?" Buds asked, curious.

"Eh… don't make it into Sasuke-Me pairing! It drives me off the wall!" Naruto's face suddenly went serious, and pointed at Buds. "First, I'm like what… hate the bastard's guts… to the CORE!"

"Well… some girls would say… 'the more you hate, the more you love…'" Buds replied.

"Well, if that's true, than I wouldn't have any problems with Sakura-chan! Which brings me to the second point! I like Sakura-chan! I like her very much! Doesn't that prove that I don't like guys?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well… it doesn't rule you out of being hetero… you could be bi for all we know," Buds smirked.

Naruto glared at him, and began to tear his hair out. "No! No! No! I like girls! Period! After watching my roaming around with Konohomaru showing him sexy pics of girls! We tried to peek inside a bathouse of women!"

"You only did that to teach him your Sexy no Jutsu…" Buds countered.

"I HAD TO BRUSH MY TEETH AND BRUSH MY TONGUE 20 TIMES WHEN I ACCIDENTALLY KISSED THAT BASTARD!" Naruto was practically shouting. "I AM NOT…"

Buds cut him out, covering his ears. "Alright, alright, ALRIGHT! You're straight, happy!" he asked, snapping at the boy.

Naruto could only snort. He was about to pursue the topic further when Buds beat him to it. "Who do you like being paired up with, then?"

"Heh, that's obvious! Its Sak-"

"It's Hinata, right?" Buds suddenly said, smiling. "Ah yes… I mean, who couldn't love Hinata… she's nice, meek, cute… and she seems nicely developing, especially nder her jacket."

Naruto went to an abrupt stop when he heard Buds say Hinata, and suddenly went to thinking mode. "Hmmm… Hinata's nice… but… she's really weird. Her face always seemed flushed… and she speaks so softly, like someone fucked up her voice box or something…"

"She also has those beautiful Hyuga eyes… pale skin… she could be Rei's sister or something…" Buds continued to drawl on. "Or maybe Shinobu's… yeah, definitely. They are both shy, both have the same hairstyle, and both are very cute…"

Naruto looked at Buds in a weird way. He poked his sides, causing Buds to stop talking. "Oi… you have a crush on Hinata?"

Buds just smirked. "Naruto, Naruto… you have to appreciate the image of a nubile," Buds nodded. "Rare girls, I might add." He nodded more.

Naruto was stumped. He looked at Buds, and asked, "Eh, anosa, anosa… what's a nubile?"

Buds smiled softly. "A girl who has newly reached a state of maturity. A girl who is, and will reach full womanhood. You can say they are women who just finished graduating in the school of beauty."

"… Hinata… is a nubile?" Naruto asked, still confused.

"Almost… a little more… maybe get some ounce of confidence, she'll be a very beautiful flower blooming," Buds looked at the ceiling dramatically. "And she's much better than that violent girl Sakura."

"HEY!" Naruto was about to shout out, and defend Sakura when suddenly, he heard a female voice coming up behind them.

"Omega X!" the voice called. "Laharl! Whatever you name yourself! We need to talk!"

Buds turned around, and saw Pamela, the Fairy Hunter, in his size ratio, which surprised him a bit. Normally, she would be as small as his thumb, but now…

"I got to ask the Moon Queen for us to have this talk in equal… size…" Pam smiled softly.

Buds got irritated. How many times are they going to pester him for a fucking story! "How many times do I have to say it! No means no! No stories for you, no nothing! Leave me alone, why don't you!"

"Hey, look pal," Pam said through gritted teeth. "I am being nice here… I have offered lots of things in good faith. A rare leaf from the forest, that rare pearl made from caterpillar silk…"

"Your body, your honey, and even went far as to try and convince poor Pfil in doing a threesome with me," Buds finished the sentence for her, frowning deeply. "I heard of girls desperate for money… but not for them to be in a story…"

Pam growled, and bowed her head. "For you its only a story… for us… its our existence. When was the last time you seen our manga…? We're slowly fading from existence… I want me, and Pfil… we want to at least live in the memory of some people. Me and Pfil even compromised for you, jerk. No sex overload…"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard your conditions… but I still say no!" Buds declared.

Naruto looked at the exchange between what seemed to be a very sexy fairy and Buds, with the female fairy seemingly in a losing battle. "Anosa, anosa… who are you?" Naruto pointed at Pam.

Pam looked at Naruto, and blinked, and looked back at Buds. "Hey… who's the shrimp?"

Naruto fumed. It was true he was short… but… did they always have to shove it in his face! "Hey, at least I ain't no desperate girl like you! Make that very desperate!"

Fire ignited in her eyes as Pam went for her whip, and readied it. "YOU BRAT! I'LL MAKE YOU TAKE THOSE WORDS BACK!"

Naruto grabed a kunai, and readied it as well… "ANYTIME, you very desperate and sexually starved BITCH!"

"WHY YOU…"

"Oh… this is nice," Buds' soft whisper rang through the air, making both figures suddenly look at him. For a brief moment in time, they had forgotten his presence. They both looked at him for now he was wearing a very thoughtful and serious expression. "So… Pam, right?"

"Uh… yeah?" Pam replied stupidly, not knowing what to expect next.

"You got your story," Buds smiled warmly. "Congratulations."

Pam's eyes widened, and suddenly dashed and hugged Buds tightly. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

She was about to kiss him when Buds gently pushed her away. "But… you'll have little influence in it, okay? What I say, usually goes… okay?"

Pam nodded in excitement. She couldn't wait to tell the news to Pfil. That girl always wanted to be in a fanfic…

"Oh, and get to know Naruto better too… you're going to see each other a lot…" Buds laughed a bit. Pam and Naruto stared at him, questioningly.

"What…?"

"Eh…?"

"No questions you two, just run along," Buds declared, and went back to his game. Pam and Naruto looked at each other, and back again to Buds, and both left slowly.


End file.
